The present invention relates generally to a system for providing an interface, such as a PC card, to access a system or network on-board a mobile platform, and more particularly to such a system implemented in connection with a seat on-board the mobile platform.
The use of portable electronic devices (e.g., laptop computers) while in-transit, such as while in-flight, is increasing. However, until recently the resources available while in-transit were limited. Typically access is provided only to local information within the portable electronic device (i.e., on a laptop hard drive). Limited electronic communication is also possible using a telephone system on-board the mobile platform. Use of the on-board telephone is not only tedious, particularly when used in connection with a portable electronic device (e.g., sending emails), but costly to operate. Any other electronic information (e.g., in-flight movies) available on-board the mobile platform is only provided via on-board screens and similar devices.
Providing increased communication capabilities while on-board a mobile platform, including accessing more electronic resources, is of increasing importance. In particular, because portable electronic devices are used to perform many everyday tasks, including, for example, work related tasks, providing electronic communication while in-transit is increasingly critical. For example, communication while in-transit is virtually a must for many business people.
A system for providing increased electronic communication capabilities and other electronic resources while on-board an aircraft is the Connexion by Boeing(trademark) system from the Boeing Company. This system provides access to the Internet and other electronic resources (e.g., email) while on-board a mobile platform, such as an aircraft. However, in order to access the system, a properly configured portable electronic device must be used, which must include an appropriate interface to communicate with the system. Such an interface may be provided via, for example, a USB port or a Local Area Network (LAN) connection. Typically, the portable electronic device is pre-configured to access the system using the specific interface. However, often configuration might not be properly provided (e.g., improper software or device driver install) or other incompatibilities may exist that prevent access to the system. Further, a portable electronic device may not include a particular interface (e.g., wireless LAN PC card) needed to access the on-board system.
Thus, there exists a need for a system that conveniently provides a removable interface for use by portable electronic devices to access systems on-board mobile platforms. In particular, such a system should be easy to operate and provide the needed connectivity for accessing the on-board system.
The present invention generally provides a system and method for conveniently distributing an interface (e.g., a PC card) to use in connection with a portable electronic device (e.g., laptop computers) while in-transit. The interface when connected to the portable electronic device provides communication with systems on-board the mobile platform to thereby access on-board services (e.g., the Internet).
Specifically, an assembly and method of the present invention provides for obtaining access to a removable interface (e.g., PC card) while on-board a mobile platform (e.g., an aircraft). An assembly of the present invention is preferably provided as part of the seatback of seats within the mobile platform. The assembly is adapted for securedly holding at least one removable interface therein. Means for accepting payment, including, for example, a payment card reader for reading a payment card to be processed, is provided to authorize use of the interface upon approval of the payment card. Upon approval of the payment card, the interface is released from the assembly for use. The payment card is maintained within the assembly until the interface is replaced. Multiple interfaces may be securedly held within the assembly.
Indication lights or similar members may be provided to indicate if and when payment is approved. Further, specific instructions for obtaining access to the interface are also provided. Timing means may be provided to determine the amount of time the interface was removed from the assembly, with the payment charged accordingly.
A seat on a mobile platform adapted for providing a PC card (e.g., PCMCIA LAN card) for use with a portable computer to access a system on-board the mobile platform may also be provided. The seat includes a credit card reader on a back of the seat for approving a credit card inserted therein to obtain access to the PC card and adapted to hold the credit card until the PC card is returned. A recessed portion for holding the PC card on the back of the seat is also included with the recessed portion adapted for locking the PC card therein until the credit card is approved. The credit card reader and recessed portion are together adapted for implementation on a top portion of the back of the seat. At least one indication light may be provided for indicating the status of credit card approval. Further, printed instructions may be included for providing guidance in obtaining access to the PC card. A plurality of credit card readers and recessed portions may be provided in connection with each seat.
A method in accordance with the present invention may also be provided to obtain access to a PC card while on-board a mobile platform. The method includes accepting payment in order to obtain the PC card, wherein the payment is provided using a payment card, processing the payment card to authorize use of the PC card, providing the PC card for use in accessing the system on-board the mobile platform upon approval of the payment card, retaining the payment card until the PC card is returned and releasing the payment card upon return of the PC card. Indication of approval of the payment may be provided. Further, instructions may be included for providing guidance in obtaining access to the PC card.
Thus, the present invention provides an assembly and method for easily distributing an interface for accessing a system on-board a mobile platform. The assembly may be provided as part of seatbacks within the mobile platform and includes means for accepting payment, using, for example, a credit or debit card, in order to gain access to the interface. The credit or debit card is held and only released upon return of the interface.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiments of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.